


forbidden love

by Angelic_kid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Armin Arlert, Alpha Hange Zoë, Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin teases too much, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dominant Armin Arlert, Eren Yeager Has Anger Issues, Everyone Loves Eren Yeager, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Knotting, Levi is So Done (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Original Character(s), Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Scent Marking, Scenting, Short Eren Yeager, Smut, Submissive Eren Yeager, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Armin Arlert, eren tries to be a beta, fast paced, he also has an attitude problem, teacher Armin Arlert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_kid/pseuds/Angelic_kid
Summary: ''Come on sweetheart, just tell me what you want?''''I...I want you, Sir!''Updates every other Wednesday-AlphaTeacherArmin x OmegaStudentEren
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 84
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man bun Armin is my kink I stg.  
> Eren is really short in this, he's basically the same size as Levi but a few inches shorter (i know he short short).  
> Armin is hella tall, like around 6''6 or something idk I'm not good with descriptions lol.  
> You can honestly imagine them however you'd like.  
> Please respond to the note at the end :)

It was the first day of term and it was going terribly. 

First off Eren did not wake up, it wasn't until three hours into the school day that Erens mother, Carla, had a mini heart attack as she realized her son was still at home. 

''EREN JAEGER!'' she full-on growled at her sleeping son while roughly pulling off his blankets and shaking him awake. 

''Ugh, mum stop please'' Eren mumbled before turning his head so he lay flat on his face. 

''Young man it is nearly time for period 5'' Carla whispered right next to Eren's ear holding back a laugh when her son flashed before her eyes as he got ready and was prepared to leave in less than five minutes. ''Don't forget the scent blockers! Have a good day love!'' 

\---

As Eren finally got to school it was already lunchtime and he had missed out on his first four classes of the year. 

''Not a great start to the year Mr jaeger,'' a monotone voice drawled out to him, Rico the receptionist was none for quote-on-quote- _not giving a fuck._

''Yeah Yeah Rico I know'' Eren hurried along past the reception trying to make his way to the canteen where he knew his friends would be.

Bursting into the canteen Eren immediately spotted Mikasa and Jean sitting at a table, Mikasa's scent plagued the room and Eren knew he was royally fucked. 

''Hey guys,'' he said as casually as possible while slipping into the seat next to Jean. 

''When I saw you weren't here I tried to leave but I couldn't!'' Mikasa outraged. 

''Yeah man'' Jean nodded sympathetically to Eren ''She was gonna jump the fence but your mum texted.'' 

That made sense, if his mum didn't text Mikasa then the Alpha without a doubt would have tracked him down outside. 

Mikasa and Jean have been best friends since they couldn't talk, their mothers all took the same cooking class during their pregnancies vowing their kids would become close friends. 

As much as they sometimes got on Eren's nerves, Mikasa's overprotectiveness and Jean's stupid teasing, they have been together forever so Eren without hesitation would do anything for them. 

They were especially there during Erens surprising presentation as an omega, in fact, it was Jean's idea to get scent blockers to disguise Eren as a Beta. 

There was nothing wrong with being an omega, most of society disregarded secondary genders completely however there was a very small slither of prejudice against omegas and Eren decided he would rather be known as a beta while he was still attending school.

''I'm sorry but I over-slept ugh'' Eren groaned resting his head against Jean's shoulder. 

''You missed a double lesson with Ackerman and a double geography lesson with some new teach.'' 

''huh?'' Eren looked at Mikasa confused, ''I didn't know we were getting a new teacher, who is it? Are they nice?'' 

Mikasa ate as she talked, ''His name is Mr Arlert, I think you'll like him. I think you should go to him after school, he gave us a lot of handouts you're gonna need, I'll come with you.''

Jean rolled his eyes at the show of protectiveness again, ''he can go himself Mikasa, it's not that deep.'' 

''Yeah! I'll be fine, I'm gonna go to Ackerman now to get what I missed, see you guys later!'' 

Mikasa and Jean waved at the small boy as he bound out the canteen. 

\---

Eren genuinely thought his day was never going to end, talking to Mr Ackerman at lunch took longer than he expected as Miss Hange was also in the room fawning over eren. 

Mr Ackerman (Levi) and Hange were an Alpha/Omega pair that were like second parents to Eren.

From his first day in nursery the two teachers followed Erens school hood, the two practically watched him grow as they found themselves getting promoted as children at the same time Eren would move up a school year. 

Levi also felt a connection to Eren after finding the boy crying about being an Omega, as an Omega himself Eren was happy he could have someone like himself to talk to seeing as being a male omega was rare. 

All Eren wanted to do was go home and take a nap but Jean had depressingly texted him a reminder to pick up his geography work. 

Grumbling he rushed over to the humanities room as fast as he could, ''why do I even need to learn about oceans and shit, it's so pointless!'' 

Opening the classroom door without a care in the world Eren wanted to cry when he realized there was no one in there, no way was he going to waste time waiting around when he could just email Mr Arlert instead. 

However, the green-eyed-teen found himself admiring the polaroids on the wall next to the teacher's desk. 

They were mainly of scenery but sometimes there'd be a blonde posing dumbly with a caption of a city. 

Eren looked in awe at the names of the places, traveling was fun and it looked like whoever this was did it a lot, he couldn't help feel a little jealous. 

As he leaned closer to pick a polaroid off the wall a loud and stern voice caused him to jump, ''what are you doing?'' 

Eren's head turned his eyes comically wide as if he was a thief caught red-handed, Eren also couldn't help but feel his knees weaken at the scent of dominance that filled the air. 

_'Strong Alpha'_ his omega purred but Eren quickly shut down those thoughts to instead step back from the wall with his hands up defensively. 

''My bad I was just looking'' he said trying to hold back a roll of his eyes, he didn't understand why the Alpha was so defensive, he was in uniform for god's sake he wasn't a criminal. 

''Ah'' Eren let a little gasp slide out as he recognized the Alpha, ''you're in the photos!'' 

The blonde man was taller in real life, certainly taller than Eren (but again most people were, just another downside to his gender), and had his hair tied back in a bun with strikingly blue eyes. 

''Refer to me as Mr. Arlert or Sir'' the man, Mr Arlert, spoke stern but calmly, something that gave the brunette shivers and caused him to tense. 

''Of course Mr Arlert, sir, I'm Eren Jaeger, I missed class this morning and need the sheets you gave out'' Eren feigned confidence but tensed up as Mr Arlert began to walk from the door and up to the desk Eren was still standing by. 

As the man approached Eren subconsciously backed up into the desk so he was leaning against it.

His breath hitched as the Alpha stood right in front of him and leaned down, usually, Eren would never let anyone come so close within range of his face but something about this specific Alpha had him frozen. 

''Mr. Jaeger'' Eren felt dizzy, ''is that how you ask for something?'' the older man's voice almost sounded teasing.

Getting no response the teacher's face came down even closer, if Eren moved just a little bit their noses would touch. 

''I asked you a question little one, what do you say when you ask for something?''

''P-p-please'' Eren whispered hands gripping the desk making his knuckles turn white. 

''Ask properly then'' the Alpha left no room for argument in his tone.

''Can I please have the sheets you handed out in class Sir?'' Eren said the words so fast he feared the teacher mightn't have heard him. 

Mr. Arlert continued to look down at the boy for a second before moving away as if he was always at the other end of the classroom. 

The teacher messed about with some drawers at the back before coming to the front and handing Eren a wad of papers, ''Here you go Mr. Jaeger, I expect to see you in class tomorrow.'' 

Eren nodded dumbly and just left the classroom, he did not stop walking until he'd reached his house where he suddenly slipped out of the trance he was in, nearly letting go of all the papers in his hand. 

''What the fuck?'' he asked he asked himself. 

Eren knew right from that second he would not miss any geography class with Mr. Arlert unless his life depended on it. 

Suddenly oceans got a lot more interesting for the young omega. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, unlike my other work (prisoners) I have no plan for this.  
> If you have any type of prompt, in particular, you want to see please let me know in the comments, for example, my friend wants me to add a detention scene (a classic 😝) so if you have anything you want just let me know!!!  
> Thanks for reading, stay safe, see you in the next update <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren doesn't care for oceans.

''Eren...why...'' Mikasa trailed off as she could tell something was different about the omega. 

''Man, she's trying to say you look really fucking weird!'' Jean couldn't hold back also telling something was off. 

Eren blushed and quickly shook it off, ''Guys! I don't know what you're talking about.'' 

The trio were in the library bright and early. They had all agreed that they were going to study together every day before school. 

Of course, Eren was not fond of waking up extra early but with Mikasa's promise of giving him sweets every time he did he wasn't going to miss out, what could he say, he had a thing for sweet treats. 

Surprisingly it was Jean who whispered to Mikasa when he noticed Eren was acting really jittery while they were silently working. 

This of course lead to Mikasa immediately imagining the worst. 

''You are being bullied'' she stated causing Eren to nearly choke on the piece of chocolate in his mouth. 

''Mikasa! No!'' he scoffed glaring at Jean who was sniggering at the boy. 

''Awh are you being bullied Eren,'' Jean asked with fake concern enjoying the way his friend turned red. 

''I'm not god damn it! Nothing's different, I don't get you guys.'' 

Frowning, Mikasa decided to let it go for now, she knew the boy would end up spilling to them eventually. 

Jean continued to annoy Eren while Mikasa had now started to chuckle a little but unfortunately their fun was cut off by the bell ringing letting them know they had to get to class.

———

Eren was nervous, after this class he had geography. 

He tuned out of Hange’s exaggerated demonstration of some chemical reaction and instead let his mind wander.

Honestly, Eren was disappointed in himself. He hadn’t even had a proper conversation with the man yet those blue eyes and blonde hair was all that occupied his mind.

”I am going crazy,” Eren thought to himself slumping down into his seat with a little pout on his face. 

Hange who had now let the class get on with their work noticed little Eren’s mind seemed to be elsewhere.

They got up and quietly walked over to the omegas desk and slammed their hand down causing Eren to jump in his seat.

They smiled widely at the boy who was now looking up at his teacher with a bit of fear in his eyes. 

“Yes?...Miss?” He asked innocently.

”You seem to be off in la-la land Eren!”

Eren felt his classmates eyes all look into his soul as he tried to shrink into his seat, Hange was just too god damn loud for their own good. 

''Miss'' Eren groaned, ''I am just thinking.'' He sat upright and picked up his pencil. 

''Okay Eren whatever you say!... By the way, you should come over for dinner again sometime!'' Hange exclaimed before going back to their desk. 

No one was oblivious to Eren's close relationship with Hange and Levi, honestly, some were a little jealous but no one had the heart to outwardly take it out on Eren. 

\---

Time seemed to fly by and before he knew it the bell had rung. 

Eren's hands couldn't help but tremble a little as he put his chemistry books in his bag, Mikasa, being as observant as she is called him out. 

''Something happened after school with that new teacher didn't it.'' Mikasa had blurted out as the two of them walked toward the geography room. 

''What-'' before Eren could even finish Mikasa kept going. 

''It's the only thing that makes sense! You were fine before meeting the guy but now you're all jittery and keep zoning out more than normal. What the fuck did he do? Are you scared of him? I don't care if he's a teacher I will still get him!'' 

Eren's jaw hung open a little hating how accurate his friend was, ''Okay Sherlock please calm down, I already told you I am fine! Mikasa, please let it go.'' He widened his eyes to give the girl some hardcore puppy eyes causing the female alpha to blush a little. 

''Fine, fine, but I promise if you say the word he'll be gone.'' 

The two friends reached the door of the classroom, Eren peered in and saw it was mainly filled with his friends so he knew it was going to be an entertaining class. His breath hitched as he saw the teacher sitting at his desk tapping away at his computer. 

''God fucking damn those fingers are moving fast,'' Eren mumbled to himself as he admired the hands on the keyboard. 

''Hmm? Did you say something?'' Mikasa looked down at her friend who just smiled in response before walking inside leaving her more than confused at the door. 

''Hey! It's Jaeger!'' 

Eren grinned as people noticed him entering the class, his friend Connie had been the one to call out to him. 

''Hey, Springer!'' Eren pouted as Connie had gotten up from his seat to ruffle his hair, the teacher didn't seem to be bothered yet focusing on his computer so Eren took the chance to quickly give Connie a hug. 

''Refrain from touching each other.'' The whole class went silent at the teacher's stern tone, Eren was incredibly surprised he could even tell as he hadn't looked away from the computer. 

No one moved for a second and Mr Arlert finally looked up and stood going to the centre of the class where Eren and Connie stood still hugging each other. 

''Let go.'' Even though it was clear he was referring to both the boys Eren felt as if the man was commanding him and him only. The two locked eyes with each other as Connie removed his arms from the omega whereas Eren was frozen with his arms wrapped around Connie's torso. 

''I said _let go_ , Mr Jaeger,'' Arlerts tone was harsh again and Eren's hands immediately dropped to his side. 

''The fuck's up his ass'' Connie said under his breath only audible to Eren's ears causing the smaller boy to almost snort. Mikasa watched from her own seat with her eyes narrowed, 'Did that bastard just nearly use an alpha command?' she thought to herself looking to Jean who seemed oblivious but enjoying Eren being in trouble. 

''Seating plan is attached next to the door Jaeger, get to it.'' Mr Arlert said before glaring at the rest of the class causing them all to scramble into their seats. 

When Eren saw the seating plan he had to use all his might not to groan, the teacher had put him right at the front next to his desk, he had the desk in front of him, Reiner behind him, a window on his right and Annie on his left. 

Sitting down he gave Reiner and Annie small nods which both returned before pulling out his stuff. 

Mr Arlert was a good teacher despite Eren thinking he had some vendetta against him, there was a certain light to his eyes when he spoke showing he really did enjoy the subject and Eren admired that. 

He got a decent set on notes and quickly did the work he was asked to do, halfway into the class an extremely messy Bertolt had stumbled in. 

''Sorry I am late Sir!'' The boy exclaimed rushing right towards Eren. 

For a second both Eren and Bertolt looked confused at each other, ''oh Eren that's my seat,'' Bertolt said awkwardly. Eren frowned knowing he had checked the seating plan properly, he couldn't of made any mistakes. 

Before opening his mouth to respond, Mr Arlert spoke up, ''I changed the plan last night Bertolt, check by the door and don't make this a habit of coming in late.'' 

Bertolt apologised and shuffled over to the door feeling more than embarrassed while Eren's mind started to move rapidly. 

'He changed it after we met? Why would he do that? Maybe it's just a coincidence.'' While he was thinking Reiner snapped him out of it by kicking his chair. 

Looking over his shoulder Eren gave the muscular boy an unimpressed look ''what?'' he whispered. 

''Nothing, I was just gonna ask if you were going to wear the girls uniform again, I can get them cheap again this year?'' 

Eren had found out last year that he actually enjoyed wearing the girls uniform sometimes, it was allowed for any student no matter the gender to wear whatever uniform, due to his small feminine frame his group of friends had dared him to wear the girls uniform for at least a month. 

The girls uniform was the same black blazer and white shirt and tie but it just had a skirt instead of trousers however the tops were a bit more fitted causing them to cost a little more, Reiner's mother worked at the school so the group had used that to get the uniform extremely cheap for the dare. Turns out Eren enjoyed the look and feel causing him to keep it on for longer switching between the boys and girls uniform, everyone had thought he looked so cute that none of them really cared for his decision when he said he'd wear it more. 

Eren eagerly nodded at Reiner, ''Yes please man, I the skirt from last year kinda ripped.'' Reiner nodded and said he would get it and the two boys got back to their work. 

The whole class was extremely silent towards the end of the lesson as Mr Arlert had set them an exam question to do in exam conditions. 

Speaking of the teacher, he was now sat at his desk directly in front of Eren. 

The man seemed to be marking something and Eren took the chance to take subtle looks at him. 

He was certainly attractive in Eren's eyes but the man's attitude towards him was a bit unnerving, he looked like the type to be sickeningly sweet so it was a bit shocking for him to be so harsh all the time. He did seem relaxed when keeping to himself and teaching the class but whenever he and Eren acknowledged each other he would tense up. 

Eren felt calmer after experiencing class with the man no longer being jittery but he did want to know what type of stick was in the alpha's ass. 

Still staring right at him Eren held back a blush when he realised the man was looking up right at him. 

Both were silent but this round of a staring contest Eren felt prepared. The teen tilted his head pouting and giving the blonde a confused look, feeling brave he let licked his lips softly and slowly watching the older mans eyes focusing on his tongue before mouthing ''do you need something, sir?'' 

Eren tried hard to keep the innocent confused look as he saw the man's jaw clench proving he had some type of effect on the man, but the look was immediately broken as the teacher's postured relaxed and the man sat back in his seat arms on the sides of the chair spreading his leg's a little. 

The teen fought with himself desperately trying not to glance at the man's crotch that was practically an open invitation. Eren crossed his own leg's over each other tightly as he looked at the man's thick muscular thighs and wanted to faint at the thought of sitting on one of them. His imagination was running wild as he saw himself straddling the teacher's thigh as the blonde held his hips tightly holding him from grinding down. 

'Fuck I should get laid' the boy thought to himself shaking away the mental images and instead thinking of how good it would feel to punch the teacher because he knew the bastard was teasing him. 

Mr. Arlert gave a short smirk before opening his mouth to mouth something back to Eren but unfortunately, the bell rang, and the two felt their little bubble of tension pop as the class grew loud and Eren whipped his books into his bags practically speeding over to Mikasa on the other side of the room. 

While leaving the class Mr. Arlert stood at the door looking down at each of the students as they passed, Eren shivered as he walked past feeling his teacher's eyes follow him as he walked, Eren was confident the man definitely took in a look at his backside. 

It seemed Mr. Arlert wanted to play a teasing game. 

'Fine, I'll play too'' the teen smirked to himself, he already had a couple of ideas in mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment how you found this and thank you for reading.  
> See you in the next update!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin has a realisation.

He 100% did not like that kid. 

Armin was a very mature and logical man, he prided himself on that fact. 

But when there was a kid hovering around his desk while making faces at his memorable and precious polaroids it did not sit well with him at all. 

He chose intimidation with his scent to just give the kid a little warning to just who he upset but Armin found himself surprised when the kid was seemingly unaffected and he just called him out for being in the pictures. 

Usually, when he let out his scent like that people would avoid him like the plague, yet this kid was looking at him completely unbothered. 

For some unknown reason, his alpha was unsettled, ' _make him bothered, make him submit._ ' 

The teacher tried to remain as neutral as he could and honestly he wanted to off himself when he realised after the encounter he had used a pet name on the kid. 

Something intrigued him about Eren Jaeger who despite being a beta smelt extremely good and had his alpha interest peaked. 

When Armin got home he couldn't even remember when he had changed the seating plan for his class to put the green-eyed kid at the front but he did. 

He fell asleep that night satisfied his first-day teaching had gone well but for unknown reasons his alpha felt upset and even a little lonely.

\---

''Good morning Mr. Ackerman,'' Armin had said politely as he entered the staff room which was only occupied by one raven-haired man. 

Levi didn't respond but gave a friendly nod in acknowledgment. 

The two men sat in comfortable silence as each had their own pile of marking to get through. 

After about 10 minutes Armin decided he wanted a drink for himself and as he offered to get Levi one as well Levi had started speaking. 

''Oh, you go first,'' Armin smiled softly. 

''Sorry, I was just going to ask if you had that Jaeger brat in your class?'' 

Armin easily hide his look of surprise at the odd question he was asked, ''Jaeger? I teach an Eren Jaeger geography if that's what you mean.''

''Yes,'' Levi's face looked as blank as ever as he asked, ''how's he doing? I know he takes a while to warm up to, the brats too damn energetic. I hope he's not being a pain in the ass and I certainly hope you're not one in his ass. It's only been two days and I am pretty sure he didn't even turn up to your lesson on the first day but you better not hold some sort of grudge because of that and-'' 

Levi was just rambling now so Armin swiftly cut him off, ''Uhm no no, he's fine really, he is certainly popular within the class but neither of us have had problems, it is too early for that though don't you think?'' 

''Well, a lot of teachers usually have something to say about him after their first lesson so I was just checking. Besides my shitty alpha would fucking quiz you anyway seeing as you're the only new teacher this term and you just so happen to be teaching Eren so I am doing you a favor by giving you a warning.'' Despite cursing out his alpha, Armin could tell Levi was fond of them with how his face softened just by mentioning them. 

There was one burning question Armin really had, ''Levi...is Eren you and Hange's-'' 

''No! No! God no, do I look like I have had kids Arlert, is that how fucking old you think I am!'' 

''That's definitely not what I was going for! You just speak so fondly of him I thought-'' 

''Well, you thought fucking wrong! Jesus Christ, you think just because I am 30 and mated I must have kids huh? Is that what you thought!'' 

Armin was dumbfounded at Levi's outrage and he desperately wanted him to calm down. 

Right on time, Hange burst into the staff room ignoring Armin and going straight to their omega, who was practically in flames with anger, wrapping their arms around his neck giving and nuzzling into his neck. 

''Hello my lovely, what's gotten you so worked up?'' They asked while subtly using their own scent to calm Levi down and moving their head up to give Armin a dark look that their mate wouldn't notice. 

Levi was silent for a moment, keeping his head down before looking up at Hange with his eyebrows cutely furrowed, ''he said I'm an old man.'' 

No one spoke and Armin wanted to leave the whole country itself at the moment but then a booming laugh caused both men to jump a little. 

''AHAH! Oh, my cute Levi, I promise you are still young and in your prime time my sweet thing,'' Hange chuckled ruffling her now pouting omega's hair. 

They got up and grinned at Armin ''don't worry Levi gets easily agitated when he's close to his heat, I will let you off this time!'' Before turning back to Levi, who was angrily blushing at the casual mention of his heat and kissed his forehead saying they will see him later then leaving the room happily.

Armin sighed in relief and went right back to marking ignoring the other man who was spitting out curses about the chemistry teacher. 

\---

Eren only had geography three times a week, meaning today would be his third time (if he actually turned up Monday) being taught by Mr. Arlert. 

Today on Eren's personal agenda was to find out the man's first name seeing as he was so adamant about being called Mr. Arlert or sir which naturally caused Eren to rebel. 

He started off by bothering Rico at reception for it. 

''Come onnn Rico! You always tell me!'' 

''This time I don't appreciate that look in your eye. You are scheming,'' Rico said giving Eren an unimpressed look. 

''Pleasee'' he whined, ''I will literally do anything for you Rico?'' 

Rico hesitated and then suddenly smirked which really threw Eren off for a second, ''Well...how about you ask him yourself?'' 

''What?'' Eren's eyes widened a little as Rico moved her eyebrows up to gesture that said man was actually approaching behind him. 

Eren kept himself facing Rico but stood confidently when he heard that smooth voice from behind him. 

''Ah Rico do you have those photocopies for me?'' the man spoke as he walked right up to the reception. 

Eren shifted on his feet as he felt the larger man's arms brush against his for a second he had to use all his might not to link arms and nuzzle into the blonde's chest just as his instincts were telling him to. 

Eren refused to look up at the man and just ignored him and continued to look forward at Rico's still smirking face. 

''Yes Mr. Arlert, give me a second to get them,'' Eren felt betrayed as Rico got up and headed to the back leaving him and his teacher alone. 

They stood in silence for a second before the teacher spoke. 

''Jaeger, class starts in five minutes yet here you are standing in reception still in your coat. I sure do hope you make it to your locker and into your classroom in time.'' 

Eren scowled but put on a sweet smile to look up at his teacher, ''I am here for a very important reason Sir. I sure do hope Rico gets you those photocopies real quick so you can make it to your own class on time!'' 

Eren looked up at his teacher giving an obviously forced smile which the man just looked down with genuine amusement. 

''You do not need to worry about that Mr. Jaeger. Now please run along now, I would hate to have you miss some valuable learning time.'' 

Eren didn't hide his annoyance and just rolled his eyes, ''when I'm there I'm there Sir'' the teen shrugged hoping to get on the man's nerves. 

''Don't have an attitude with me...I know exactly how to get rid of it. Now get to class.'' Mr. Arlert said firmly. 

Eren sighed in disappointment, ''fine sir...I don't want to disappoint you.''

Mr. Arlert looked satisfied as he just said ''good,'' then conveniently Rico came back with a stack of papers in hand along with some other reception worker. 

Both women put the stacks of paper on the counter, ''Mr. Arlert are you sure you can carry this all yourself?'' 

Mr. Arlert turned his attention to Rico and cringed, he knew taking both stacks to his classroom and office would be a struggle, ''well I think I can-'' 

''Oh perfect!'' Rico cut in, ''Eren help your teacher and take a stack yourself.'' 

Not even allowing either male to process anything she forcefully put a stack of paper into Eren's hands while the other teacher did the same to Mr. Arlert. 

\---

Rico was a persistent conniving bitch Eren thought as he struggled behind his geography teacher. 

He could not understand why the man even requested so many photocopies at once, the boy was struggling big time but he wasn't going to show it. 

''I guess I will write you a note for being late, what class do you have now?'' 

Eren didn't expect the conversation his teacher had started but he was pleasantly surprised. 

''I have English right now with Miss Ral,'' he managed to reply still stumbling behind the teacher a little. 

He almost fell over when Mr. Arlert suddenly stopped and turned around, ''I can take some from you if you want?'' 

Eren blushed a little as he never thought he'd hear this man sound a little concerned but he scrunched up his face quickly, ''No! I'm fine. I don't need your help.'' 

His teacher just shook his head a little but then swiftly carried on walking, ''Sure...those need to go in my office, so let's go there quick, I really don't want you to miss much of a core subject.''

Eren didn't respond seeing as it was not like he could just disagree and he took the time to admire the man's back instead. 

Mr. Arlert's shoulders were wide and his torso and legs were proportioned well. Eren could only imagine holding onto the strong muscles which were clearly tensed against the black button-up he was clad in. 

Eren also admired his arm's which were visible as he had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. 

'Okay, I am admitting it right now, Mr. Arlert is hot as fuck' Eren finalised mentally. 

The teen felt a little nervous as they reached the office, he really hadn't thought it through. 

'Wait, we're alone in his office. Just me and him. This is a very dangerous territory. I am entering no man's land. Do not think any dirty thoughts Eren. Just put the paper down and go to English. Do not think about locking the office door. Do not think about Mr. Arlert having his way with you as you try to keep your voice down as anyone could be outside this door. Do not think about-'' 

''Eren Jaeger!'' 

Eren snapped out of his thoughts and looked sheepishly at his teacher who was holding his hands out, ''I can almost see your imagination running, now give me those papers.'' 

The boy wordlessly handed them over too worked up to snap back. 

He looked around the office which was in the middle of being decorated. There was the standard desk and computer and pen pots along with other basic teacher things. What really caught Eren's attention was the Ph.D. that was proudly on the wall. 

''Armin Arlert you have a fucking Ph.D. in oceanography? I didn't even think that was a thing!'' Eren exclaimed. 

There was a thud as Armin seemed to put down the stack of papers aggressively. 

''Mr. Jaeger has anyone ever told you to watch your mouth?'' Armin said irritated.

''Yes, Armin I have been told many times!'' the boy just beamed at the teacher. 

''Do not call me by my first name! I am your teacher, not your friend, I demand res-'' 

''Armin...sorry I mean Sir, it's really not that deep if I call you by your name. All the teachers don't mind-''

'' _Eren_ ,'' Eren's smile flew off his face as his teacher practically growled at him, ''I am not like your other teachers. I don't want you to see me like them okay. From you I want you to show me respect. I have known you for three days now and you seem to be trying to get a rise out of me. Do you want to see me mad?'' 

The boy felt his instincts stir at the familiar dominant scent that was filling the small office, he wanted to be good right now, he wanted to be good for Armin. He tried to open his mouth to apologize but no words were coming out. 

The omega was scared and Armin's pheromones were fuelling it. 

Armin quickly realized something was wrong with the boy and moved closer as Eren was facing the ground as he leaned against the wall. The blonde had expected Eren to just snap back with something snarky but he definitely did not expect him to try to hide in fear. 

The teacher went right up to Eren and tilted the small boy's chin up, ''hey, hey'' he spoke softly, his heart clenching for a moment as he saw Eren's eyes wide with fear. The boy seemed genuinely physically pained, ''Eren, are you okay? I need you to say something to me, please? I need to know what's going on in your head.''

Armin saw Erens's mouth open slightly anticipating what he was going to say but in a flash, he was pushed back and the boy snarled at him, ''fuck you!'' before running out of the office. 

\---

The rest of the day went by like a ghost, Armin didn't see Eren, he was sure the boy left school altogether after the encounter. 

He even asked Mikasa when he saw Eren's seat remained empty, to which the girl quirked a brow and stated something came up. 

Lying in bed that night his head was filled with Eren Jaeger. 

A brat he felt an intense connection to. 

Someone he felt his alpha calling to. 

The boy who was incredibly attractive with his short but perfectly framed body and gorgeous features. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wanted to see the boy submit to him, 'as he should' Armin's alpha had provided. 

He also had suppressed the intense urge to hold the boy tight he could admit he even thought of scenting Eren. 

''Why?'' Armin groaned to himself but then he paused. 

''No...no, no, no, no, no'' he rambled to himself jumping out of bed and heading to his bookshelf. 

''no, no, no, no,...'' he kept repeating as he took a book off the shelf and opening it up to right the page he was looking for. 

''Fuck me'' he said eyes wide as he eagerly read the page.

**10 SIGNS YOU HAVE MET YOUR MATE!**

''Oh shit'' 

And it was at this moment Armin realized he 100% couldn't dislike the kid even if he wanted to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I really want to write a LeviHan with a sub Levi.  
> Don't worry we will go back to mainly Eren's POV next chapter.  
> Let me know how you found this chapter! Thanks for reading and stay safe!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin can't hold back when it comes to his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> They make a lot of progress in this chapter   
> Don't worry the rest of the chapters aren't going to be as fast-paced as this chapter, I was just getting angsty with myself and wanted progress so I can go on to writing all the fun stuff ;)

Armin was burning. 

After his encounter with Eren in his office, he had fully expected the boy to ignore him forever seeing as he didn't even see the boy once for the rest of the week. 

What he didn't expect on Monday morning was Eren Jeager bent over his desk elbows keeping him propped up with his phone in his hands in the shortest skirt known to man. 

'I am still asleep' he thought rubbing his eyes viciously but when he looked back Eren was still there tanned tone legs on display. 

''oh, Sir!'' Eren looked innocently at the man and stood upright, ''sorry I was just waiting for you.'' 

''I can see that,'' Armin said smoothly, he refused to let the boy know just how much this was affecting him, the teacher kept his eyes focused on the top of Erens head.

''School doesn't start for another half an hour Mr. Jaeger, what did you need?'' 

''Ugh Sir, just call me Eren. And for your information, I come to school early every day!'' the boy huffed as he sat on his table one leg over the other which only caused the black skirt to hitch up higher. 

Armin's self-control was being tested remarkably as he sat at his desk setting his computer up for the day but at the end of the day Armin was only human too so he took subtle glances at the boy who seemed to be speaking but the alpha's thoughts were too loud, 'fuck I want to grab his thigh so bad, they'd look so good spread open with me between them.'' 

''Mr. Arlert?'' Armin snapped out of his mental images and looked at Eren who was giving him a pout that was laced with smugness, ''Sir I asked you a question, aren't you listening? What's got your mind so occupied?'' 

The teacher inhaled a little and gave Eren a smile, ''absolutely nothing, it's just Monday morning and I am tired...I am human too you know. Now doll, repeat what you said please.''

Armin looked back at the computer completely oblivious to what he had just said and the blush that came across Erens cheeks, the man scowled at the large number of emails he had. He only looked up when he realised Eren was oddly silent and quirked a brow when he saw the boy had a blush on his cheeks.

''Oh, uhm I was just going to ask if you had any past papers for revision?'' Eren mumbled. 

''Sure, I have none on me right now but I can get you some in time for after school. How about you come back here then?'' 

''A-after school Sir?'' Eren seemed panicked at the idea which had the teacher confused.

''Yes?''

''Oh-okay then!'' Eren's blush intensified before he bounced onto his feet and said his goodbye and see you in ten minutes to the teacher and hastily left. 

Armin's hand went out as if to grab the fleeing boy by the back of his clothes as he was about to call out for him to just stay and keep him company seeing as he will be back for the lesson anyway but he stopped himself realising how potentially disturbing that might be.

The teacher groaned out loud as soon as the door shut and he was alone, curse that boy for being so tempting. 

\---

Eren didn't stop until he entered the bathroom and quickly checked no one else was in there. He realised he had a problem of running away from his teacher and he really needed to stop. 

In the office, Eren had clammed up as his omega kept repeating, ' _you upset your alpha,'_ and not knowing how to deal with emotions he just did what he did best, got angry. 

He got angry at the alpha when he should've been angry at himself, the teen was so embarrassed that he made sure to avoid Armin as much as possible but Sunday night as he thought about having to be in front of the man again he needed to do something that would hopefully divert his attention and forget about the whole office thing as a whole. 

That's how he ended up putting on the skirt from Reiner again without any tights as he usually would but instead opted for black knee-high socks. 

Lying over the desk was a very stupid decision but when he was going to stand up again Armin was already in the room and while the man's face didn't look bothered Eren picked up the subtle change of scent the man was letting out. 

Armin seemed to always unconsciously make his scent more dominant around Eren and it took some serious thinking and Eren could only come up with two reasons for that. Either the man just wanted to assure his role as an alpha or he was doing it as a warning and show of strength. Eren had heard about it from Mikasa and Jean that alphas would assert their scent as a way to tempt omegas and show off just how providing they could be, the thought caused Eren's omega to swoon a little. 

He expected Armin to be unimpressed with the quite shit excuse he had for being in the room way before class started but when the man called him doll Eren felt like he was going to explode. Any type of pet name made his knees weak. 

Now he had 10 minutes to get rid of the blush that was warming up his cheeks, 'I'm sure Mr. Arlert can warm up my other cheeks- god no Eren don't think this now!'. 

He washed his face a couple of times but his head shot up when something had smacked him _hard_ and down _there._

Eren looked in the mirror glaring at the person who had a lazy smile on their face. 

''Sasha what the actual fuck?'' he growled out at the girl. 

''Your ass was right there and-'' 

''This is the boy's bathroom you fucking weirdo!'' Eren practically shrieked but he wasn't mad, just startled.

He and Sasha were close and they had a habit of slapping each other's asses which had started after Sasha had taken him and a group of friends to a restaurant. What the beta failed to mention was that the restaurant would spank them if they didn't finish eating so when the waiters approached the table of full teens who had not finished their food and declared they had to be spanked Eren had decided it was one of the strangest days he'd experienced. Of course, Sasha had finished all her food so she was safe but that didn't stop Eren from getting revenge thus creating an on-going spanking war between them. He honestly loved Sasha to death despite how air-headed she was. 

''How can you not know what bathroom you're going into!'' Eren exclaimed at the girl who was just standing awkwardly. 

''Do you think I should go then or..'' 

Eren couldn't help but snort at his friend and linked arms with her, ''Do you really need to use the bathroom because I think we should get to class.'' Sasha shook her head and cheerfully walked with Eren to the Geography lesson.

\---

He was fucking _livid._

Armin's lesson was going well, it was going perfect. 

Then about halfway through he had asked Eren, who was closest in range, to grab some worksheets from the back of the class and to hand them out. 

Of course, the boy complied, and Armin appreciatively watched those perfect leg's maneuver to the back. Shamelessly Armin kept watching as the boy bent over to go through the drawer at the back but the sight he saw stopped his whole world for a second.

The skirt, naturally, hitched up only to reveal the back of Eren's upper thigh (unfortunately), and that's when Armin was met with a complete atrocity. 

The perfect supple skin of Eren's upper thigh was soiled and from the shape of the red mark, it looked to be a god damn handprint which wasn't fully visible but Armin could tell it was on Eren's covered ass. 

Armin clenched his fists and jaw to keep himself from having a jealous breakdown right in front of his students. 

' _WHO?'_ his alpha seethed.

Who in god's name had a death wish and had slapped his, _his,_ mates precious behind.

Armin's good mood for the day flew out the window. 

''You are all working in silence for the rest of the lesson! If I hear a word from any of you that's detention for a week!'' he raged at the teens who all looked shellshocked at the sudden anger. 

Eren, who was handing out the worksheets to the whole class looked just as taken aback at the mood swing. 

Armin suppressed a growl and sat pissed off at his desk, he felt Eren's curious gaze on him as the boy sat in front of him.

The urge to grab Eren and bend him over his lap so he could properly inspect the soiled skin was intense. 

Logically if he did that he knew he'd probably be backhanded so fast not just by Eren but by every student in the class. 

Time went by painstakingly slowly as no one spoke once after Armin's warnings and Eren kept shifting in his seat every few seconds, Sasha had gone a bit too hard with the slap and the boy could feel it. 

It didn't help that Eren was very much aware of Armin's sour scent that was increasing coincidently every time he'd shift in his seat. The boy really wanted to know what had ticked the teacher off so badly. 

The scent was becoming so bad that other students were now looking at each other and cringing, Eren felt a little sick by the scent and looked across the room to Mikasa who gave him a reassuring nod. 

The girl spoke loud and clearly, ''Mr. Arlert, alpha to alpha I think you should keep check of your scent.'' 

The whole class was on edge and Eren gasped quietly at Mikasa's bravery. 

''Oh shit'' Connie commentated which gained a glare from Mr. Arlert but just like that the scent was gone. 

The teacher looked at Eren before speaking to the whole class, ''I am deeply sorry, I should have been more aware. I hope you forgive me for that, it won't happen again.'' 

The class all let out a sigh as tension from the angry alphas scent went off them and they all spoke at once with reassurances. 

Armin was only interested in one person's forgiveness and when the bright-eyed boy smiled widely at him his anger had vanished. 

\---

Math's with Mr. Ackerman went well. 

The man had noticed Eren sitting uncomfortably and he immediately knew. 

''Sasha slapped your ass again,'' the man stated bluntly. 

Eren looked meekly at his maths teacher, it wasn't a surprise to him the man could tell.

Levi had been the person he went to (he was too embarrassed to tell his mother) a few days after the visit to the damned restaurant with concerns about the bruising which was showing no signs of going away. 

Levi had outright laughed at him and promptly left Eren in his living room as he went to tell Hange who was in the kitchen, then the pair came back to the living room and stood laughing at Eren some more. 

Levi seemed to get some odd entertainment from the feud between Eren and Sasha but the man got enjoyment at any time he saw Eren embarrassed. 

''I've got some of that cream if you want?'' Despite being a dickhead Levi was helpful when it came to these odd predicaments, he was genuinely the father Eren never had. 

''You have it on you right now?'' Eren whispered not wanting his classmates to know. 

''Of course, I don't have ass cream on me right now idiot. I can give it after school.'' Levi said. 

''Yes please. You're still taking me home today, right? And staying for dinner?'' 

Levi tsked and ruffled Eren's head fondly, ''of course I am.''

At the end of the lesson, Eren went up to Levi, ''I forgot to say but I need to visit Mr. Arlert quickly before we leave is that okay?'' 

Levi nodded, 'fine but take too long and I'll come find you okay?'' 

Eren grinned and left briskly making his way to Mr. Arlert. 

\---

Armin remained in check all day but when he waited for Eren in his now empty classroom he started to struggle again.

There was no way he could just ask Eren what happened. 

He thought deeply about it and realized it must have happened between the time he left the room before school and came back.

Eren had entered very closely with Sasha. 

Armin hummed as he thought to himself, beta/beta relationships weren't strange but there was no way that Sasha girl could be in one with someone like Eren, and Armin was now convinced Eren was an omega in disguise. 

Only alpha's and omega's could be fated mates so either Eren was breaking the norms or he was on scent blockers. 

Armin's theory of scent blockers made sense as he was in fact told on his first day of school by the headteacher Mr. Smith that most omega students tended to cover their scent for convenience. 

''God what have you become,'' Armin said to himself freaked out by his own detective skills. 

Eren waltzed in without warning drawing in all of Armin's attention. 

''Hey Sir,'' the boy said coming to stand right in front of Armin.

''Hello, here is everything I've got for you,'' Armin said handing over a couple of past papers that were enveloped. 

''Thank you!'' Eren held the papers and turned to leave promptly and Armin spoke before he could think. 

''Wait!'' 

Eren looked at his teacher, bright eyes telling him to go on, ''you know right?'' 

The boy didn't understand, ''know what?'' 

Armin rolled his eyes, ''my god, you know about us. I figured it out last week.'' 

Eren looked blankly at the man showing no signs of recognition, ''I really don't follow.'' 

The alpha was feeling more irritated, and it was beginning to build up. 

Saying it as it is could either be disastrous or helpful so letting out a heavy exhale Armin said it straight up, ''We are mates Eren.'' 

''Excuse me?'' 

Armin cringed as Eren sounded scandalized, ''Yes that is what I said, I know you're an omega and I know you are my mate. Now I understand this is probably going to be complicated because of our circumstances but I think-'' 

''You think we're fucking mates!?'' Eren exclaimed, ''listen Sir, I really don't think that-''

'' _No, you listen_ ,'' Armin used his alpha command to silence the boy, he felt bad but he needed to get his point across with no interruptions, ''We are mates Eren. If you want we can go get tested just to be sure. I know this is scary and quite insane but I can't keep repressing my alpha. My instincts with you go fucking crazy Eren. I need you to think about this and understand how I feel. Of course, I cannot force you into any type of relationship but sooner or later you will start to feel your own omega start to act out. You don't need to give me any type of answer right now but I do expect one eventually okay?'' 

Eren listened carefully and calmly, he should have known. He hated to admit it but his omega was already angsty but this whole time Eren just ignored it, deep down he knew the whole time it was so damn obvious. 

''Eren, please say something?''

''I...my omega knows and I trust it completely...but I'm scared.'' 

Armin felt like a weight had been removed from his shoulders, he smiled softly before embracing Eren. 

The boy tensed up but quickly relaxed at his alpha's embrace, he didn't even think Mr. Arlert was even capable of smiling like this, let alone hug him. 

''We're gonna take this slow and steady okay?'' Armin hummed with his chin resting on Erens head. His alpha was practically howling at the feeling of his mate being caged into his chest. 

He felt Eren nod which caused him to hold the smaller boy tighter, words couldn't possibly describe how he was feeling knowing that Eren was willing to be his mate. 

Just as he felt nothing could hold him back, his classroom door opened up revealing a short blank-faced raven-haired man. 

From how Eren's head was pressed into Armin's chest he didn't notice the atmosphere in the room change. 

Levi's face went from blank to uncharacteristically confused/concerned as Armin just looked at him wide-eyed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Sorry if this was too fast-paced I honestly can't stand the whole mutual pining phase so I needed them to both come to an agreement.  
> Stay safe out there loves <3 see you in the next chapter!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [armin](https://pm1.narvii.com/6416/84fdb54ffd35aabf826bf251abfd86abeeb522f5_00.jpg)   
>    
>  [eren](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/25/88/0b/25880bffa8eea52e9e3781b18b706cc8.jpg)   
> 
> 
> Those links are to what I personally envision when I think of the characters. (I really bloody hope those links work or this is just embarrassing) but you can imagine them however you like as it really doesn’t make a difference haha. You probably think I have no life seeing as I have updated three days in a row now and honestly it’s only because I haven’t had much to do lately being in lockdown so continue to expect frequent updates!!

Levi stood at the door frozen.

‘I have most definitely walked in on something I shouldn’t have’ he thought. 

Eren was blissfully unaware of the stare-off between Armin and Levi as he was entrapped by the feeling of his alpha around him.

”Ahem!” Eren jumped in the man's arms and his head shot up to the new voice. 

He paled as he saw the narrowed steel eyes piercing into him. 

“Neither of you speak. Jaeger...just get in my car.” 

Levi didn’t sound as if he expected an answer so Eren just glanced at his alpha apologetically and scurried out the door.

Levi’s nose scrunched up as he smelt Armin on Eren as the boy went past him. 

“I expect you in the fucking staff room bright and early Arlert. If you’re not there I will take it you did something extremely bad and I will find you and fucking end you.” Levi simply stated before leaving to follow Eren to his own car. 

Armin felt a headache coming along as he wracked his brain for potential excuses he could even give the short but brutal man. 

‘At least I’ve got a night to figure something out... God I thought I was going to get crippled right there on the spot’ 

\---

“Hello, jaeger bomb!” Hange exclaimed sitting in the passenger seat as Eren slipped into the back. 

“Hello, Hange” Eren sighed out as he tried to sink himself into the back seat. He knew the ride to his house was about to be incredibly awkward. 

Hange babbled for a while until Levi finally walked up and got into the driver's seat. The man ignored Hange who leaned over to kiss his cheek, to instead look blankly at Eren through the rearview mirror. 

The silence was so loud.

Usually, Hange and Eren would be engaging in conversation or Levi would turn the radio up to let the other two sing-along but Hange had sensed something was wrong and they were keeping their mouth shut. 

After a couple of minutes, Levi spoke up, “what the fuck was that man doing Eren? Do not lie to me at all.” 

Eren knew this was coming but Honestly who could come up with a solid reason for being in the arms of your teacher. 

“He didn’t do anything wrong Levi I swear it was me!” The last thing Eren wanted was to get Armin sacked. 

“I figured you were going to say something like that. But it doesn’t explain why he was holding you.” Levi said harshly.

Hange could tell things were just going to keep getting tenser and tenser. “Are either of you going to explain what happen?” 

“Nothing!”   
“Kid was fucking embracing with his teacher!” 

Hange cringed as the two spoke at once, “come on guys, speak one at a time, please. Levi, you go first.” 

“I went to that Arlert bastard's classroom as Eren said he was going to be in because he was taking too long. When I walked in there they were fucking canoodling as if they knew each other for life!” 

Hange didn’t even bother hiding their surprise, “what the...are you sure?” 

Levi glared viciously, “oh no Hange! I was hallucinating!... Of course, I’m fucking sure!”

Hange winced at the tone and slyly released some calming pheromones for the two heated omegas, ''okay first of Levi, I need you to calm down and focus on not getting us run over. Secondly, Eren, start explaining?'' 

Eren grumbled something from the back, ''can you speak up kid'' Levi sighed taking in his alpha's pheromones. 

''I said we are fucking fated mates!'' 

Once again no one spoke until Levi burst, ''are you fucking kidding me Eren! Don't joke like that!'' 

''Levi...'' Hange said looking out the window in disbelief, ''I don't think he's lying.''

Levi's mouth opened and closed but nothing was coming out. 

''I know! It's fucked, I still haven't wrapped my head around this either. Armin said we don't need to rush into this-'' 

''oh you're on first name fucking basis'' Levi mumbled mainly to himself. 

Ignoring the man Eren continued, ''I can't argue with fate, besides I am leaving in a year so it's not like it's that strange... guy's i'm scared'' 

Hange turned in their seat to look sympathetically at the young boy, ''Listen Eren, as you said it's fate. Whether anyone likes it or not that man is who you were meant for. I am genuinely a bit stumped right now so I don't know what to say. But never forget I am on your side and I will never try to do anything that's not for you're own good.'' 

''I don't fucking like this,'' Levi complained. 

Hange understood her mate's concerns but they knew separating fated mates was just inhuman, ''Levi I get you I really do but neither of them bought this upon themselves. We just need to have a little heart to heart with Arlert and come to some terms, I'm sure at the end of the day we can both just kick the man's ass if he has some shit intentions.'' 

Eren squeaked hearing Hange's threat but both adults ignored him and spoke to each other, ''Fine, I get it'' Levi stated just as they pulled up to Eren's house. 

''Listen kid, I'm saying this as Levi and not your math teacher. I can't separate you two but that doesn't mean I won't be watching like a hawk, I promise if he does one wrong move he will be castrated so fucking fast he won't know whats hit him.'' 

Eren and Hange both smiled at Levi's words knowing he only had Eren's wellbeing in mind. 

''Thank you Levi! And I swear if he does act up I won't just sit there and take it!'' Eren declared. 

The corner's of Levi's mouth twitched up, he should have expected the brat to take no shit, not even from his mate, ''whatever you say brat. Also, let's keep this from your mother for now just until you get things properly sorted.'' 

\---

Dinner went smoothly as it always did each week. 

It was quite the tradition of having Levi and Hange over to give Eren and his mum's house a bit of liveliness. 

Levi and Carla would usually talk with each other as they got the food ready and cleaned up while Hange and Eren did try to help but usually ended up messing about and were no help.

''There's something different about him'' Carla said aloud as Levi washed the dishes and she dried them. 

''Huh, he seems the same to me'' Levi looked and saw Eren and Hange attempting to stack books into weird towers in the living room. 

''No...I don't think I have seen him so relaxed since that day'' Carla's face was soft, ''I hope whatever he has come across stays.'' 

\---

Later at night, Eren was lying in bed.

He kept twisting and turning and his heart was racing. 

It finally hit him, he had met his mate. 

''Oh my god!'' he chuckled in disbelief, ''wow, wow, I didn't think I'd, holy shit.''

The boy was in a happy state of shock, knowing he was too happy to sleep he got up and sat cross-legged on his bed. 

He picked up his phone and saw a couple of messages, some from random people expressing how they found the boy cute, usually, he would try to text back but now that he knew he had an alpha he didn't think twice at ignoring them all. The group chat was as lively as ever, Jean had accidentally sent a selfie to the group chat that obviously wasn't meant for them and now Connie and Sasha were having a blast, Eren slipped in his comment about why was there a random picture of a horse in the group. 

Feeling bored Eren thought of the day tomorrow. 

He had three double periods, he had Science with Hange then geography with Armin before finishing the day with physical education with Mr. Forster. 

Eren loved PE but hated Floch with a passion. The man would always push for the teen to call him Floch despite that Eren never did, he'd also always be lurking suspiciously nearby while he was getting undressing into his kit but the boy always brushed it off just assuming he was overthinking.

Floch didn't matter at all though, he was going to be sitting in front of Armin for a whole two hours. 

Eren wiggled off his bed and went to his school bag and rummaged through it to pull out to papers he had gotten from the man. Once they were in his hand he crawled into his bed again and sat comfortably on his thighs.

The boy eyed his room as if someone was there before giving the papers a smell, 'God this is a new low,' he thought blushing wildly at what he was doing. 

Unfortunately, there was only a very lowkey trace of the man's scent which caused the omega to whine. Eren flipped through the pages debating that if he did it all right now Armin would probably be impressed. As he flipped over to the last page he stopped. 

Call me- xxxxxxxxx- Armin

''That sneaky bitch, he planned this!'' Eren was ecstatic and tapped at full speed on his phone. 

''Fuck, what should I even say. Hey! It's me your mate! Ew, no Eren don't do that. I will just say hi. Ugh, then I sound boring!'' 

Eren even went as far as googling greeting for your mate. ''Ah ha! I'll just send a nude!''

As he was about to get into position to take a really good photo of his ass one of Levi's words of wisdom popped into his mind, _''Eren...never send your future mate a nude...I sent one to Hange the other day and that crazy had got it printed and framed!''_

Back to square one Eren said fuck it and sent a simple **You ass, you planned this.**

Yes, Eren was quite the sweet talker. 

Not even a few seconds later there was a response.

Armin: Even behind the phone you're quite snarky

Armin: Don't worry, we can work on your mouth together

Eren choked and didn't understand how the man could be so dominating even through text.

Eren: **I look forward to that lesson Sir!**

Armin: Brat

Armin: How was it with Levi? Should I pack my bags?

Eren: **I told him and Hange the truth, they got over it in their own way I guess**

Armin: I don't know what to make of that but I will assume I am safe for now

Armin: Go to sleep Eren, it's late 

Eren: **You old man**

Eren: **It's only 1 am, I sleep later all the time**

Armin: That wasn't a question Eren 

Armin: And I'm not old I am 26 we only have an 8-year gap 

Eren: **Woah I thought you were 30!**

Eren: **Fine, I will listen this once, only because I am tired though**

Eren: **Good night <3**

Armin: Good night doll 

Eren practically melted as he laid back in bed, his alpha was very kind, assertive, strong, Armin was perfect. 

The brunette squeezed his eye's shut and somehow managed to fall asleep despite his heart fluttering and body heating up. 

\---

Armin's day was going well. 

Levi and Hange had gotten their threats out and had given a blessing of some sort. 

Now he was eagerly anticipating teaching his mate geography. 

However, when the class came in every seat was taken apart from one in front of his desk. 

Frowning, Armin did the register, when he got to Eren's name he asked the class if they had seen the boy, Mikasa raised her hand and stated that Eren was sick and probably wasn't coming in for a while.

Armin nodded and made a mental note to text the boy as soon as class was over but a loud voice drew everyone's attention. 

''He's probably being a bitch in heat right now!'' 

No one spoke and all turned to look at the source of the shout.

''What?'' the boy, who Armin couldn't even recall the name of, said, ''I swear Jaeger disappears like this every few months. Am I the only one who noticed?'' 

If looks could kill, the boy would certainly be dead by Mikasa's glare. 

Jean also looked disgustingly at the boy, ''dude, who the fuck even are you?'' 

The boy turned red, '' We've been in the same class for years!'' 

Jean shook his head blankly and so did the rest of the students. 

''I'm Felix? You know? I've always been here!'' 

''No, I don't fucking know, you irrelevant asshole. Don't speak shit about my friend again okay?'' Jean spat at the boy. 

''Besides'' Mikasa spoke darkly, ''is a heat supposed to be an insult? What level of obsessed are you to remember when Eren goes away, you're a god damn freak!'' 

The rest of the class murmured in agreement and everyone was looking down on the boy. 

''I...I...'' the boy, Felix, tried to defend himself. 

_''Get up.''_ A sinister growl was heard from Armin.

''Get up now, and don't bother coming back in here until you learn what not to say aloud.'' 

Felix scrambled out of his seat knocking against the desks as he fled out the door. 

Armin was shaking with rage but did not release his scent like he did last time. 

He held his alpha back from ripping off the kid's head, burning from anger at the idea of the boy potentially imagining _his_ mate in heat. 

\---

Time flew by and the class came to an end. 

Armin had remained pissed off but logically he knew he couldn't do anything without looking suspicious. 

He was more than surprised when Mikasa approached his desk, ''thank you for defending Eren,'' she said before leaving swiftly. 

Armin was then left alone in his classroom fas he had no more classes to teach for the day. 

He immediately took out his phone which was in his desk and texted Eren. 

Armin: Eren are you okay? 

He waited for a bit but got no response. 

Feeling impatient he texted again.

Armin: Please text back Eren. You weren't in class and Mikasa said you were sick?

Again minutes flew by and he still got no response.

With a lack of ideas Armin decided to give Eren a call, maybe that would catch the boy's attention.

Armin inhaled with shock as he heard the click of the phone being answered. 

''Eren? Are you alright? Why haven't you answered my texts?'' Armin blurted out. 

The teacher couldn't hear any response and just kept rambling, ''I was extremely concerned, you could at least send a text Eren-'' 

Armin paused for a moment when he heard a sharp gasp come from Erens side. 

''What? Are you in pain? Should I let Levi know-''

'' _Please!''_

Armin's whole mind froze at the plea. 

His alpha recognised the whine and had immediately let him know. 

His omega was in heat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes tell me how it was and stay safe<3  
> I'm sure you can see what I meant about how I like things moving fast-paced haha  
> See you lot in the next update!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things ig-  
> one, my smut writing is pure ass, i've literally written smut about three times so bear with me as I improve and experiment with what I write  
> two, I have exams right now so I have had to slow down with writing but I should still at least hopefully update weekly  
> three, fucking ao3 has been shitting on me lately, somehow I have lost 3 chapter drafts for this and SIX for my beauty and the beast au, god fucking knows how but that really pissed me off so I am working to get that writing back, ig I should keep back up drafts  
> four, I have a lot of drafts for other fics, one including Levi and hange's story from here, it only has a couple of chapters and it is already considerably darker than this, and I won't post it until this is complete  
> and finally, enjoy this update :)

Eren hadn't expected his heat to come until at least two more weeks but he guessed it was the influence of finding his mate that had brung it early. 

''Eren...you're in heat'' the alpha sounded breathless.

'' _please please pleas-''_ Eren whined out, the boy kept grinding his hips onto his bed trying to find any sort of friction at all. 

''No,'' Armin cut off his begs forcefully, ''I can't Eren, take care of yourself and be careful.'' 

Despite his clouded mind, Eren had it in him to feel astonished as he heard the telltale sound of the phone disconnecting. 

''That fucking alpha piece of shit, ah,'' He attempted to growl out but his body betrayed him by producing more slick which was running down between his legs. 

With a lot of will, Eren managed to lean over the side of his bed and pull out his box of toys.

He threw himself back onto the bed so he was lying on his back with legs spread apart. 

He impatiently pulled out a dildo and yanked his now soaked underwear off. 

Omega instincts were screaming for an alpha, Eren used the toy to tease his soft hole before allowing himself to become fully lost in his heat. 

Closing his eyes, he saw his alpha, the blonde had a light blush and hair held back in a bun as he kneeled between the omegas legs. 

Armin would snarl in appreciation at the sight of his gorgeous tanned omega panting below him, scent demanding him to take what was his. 

Eren shuddered imagining the man's hands delicately fondling his inner thighs making him shiver as he slowly got closer and closer to the sensitive aching hole. 

'' _alpha I need it,''_ Eren gasped tears brimming his eyes. 

''Need what Eren?'' Armin would tease before ducking his head between the omegas legs tasting him, ''fuck you taste divine sweet thing,'' he'd groan as Eren cried out. 

Eren thrust the toy roughly and fast imagining what it felt like to be completely claimed, he wanted the sharp pain of a mating bite on his neck and the tug of a knot deep inside him. 

He needed the alpha to own him. 

\---

Armin wanted to die. 

He was embarrassed with himself and all that he stood for. 

How could he have been so blunt, he'd mentally yell at himself, the man could think of hundreds of ways to handle the situation better but no, instead he blurted out a few words and hung up. 

In his defense, logically, there wasn't much he could do. 

He definitely would find himself sitting in a prison cell if he pranced over to Eren's home and demanded to be let in to fuck the teen. 

Day one turned into day two which turned into day three and it eventually ended up being almost a whole week since Eren hadn't been in class. 

Of course, the alpha had swallowed a lot of his pride to text Eren as much as he could but each one was left on delivered however a few were left on read which hurt Armin a little more than he liked to believe. 

On what was going to be day 6 of Eren being in heat Armin practically jumped in joy when he saw the brunette walk in pridefully alongside a group of his friends but the smile that was about to break out on the blonde's face was immediately destroyed by the one and only Reiner Braun. 

'How long is jail time for killing a kid?' Armin thought as he outright glared at Reiner's offensive arm which was wrapped around Eren's waist. 

Armin stared as he watched Eren giggle and grin at the other teen, he even went as far as to hide his face in Reiner's chest as if the boy had told him something embarrassing. 

'What the fuck' the man asked himself. 

The kids sat down and Armin cursed his life decisions for seating Reiner behind Eren as he saw the teen blush as he was sitting because before taking a seat Eren remained standing for a second 'adjusting' his skirt causing it to hitch up from behind. 

The alpha wanted to bash Reiner's head in knowing Eren probably flashed him on purpose like the little minx he is. 

''Hello teacher! Haven't seen you in a while!'' Eren grinned. 

Armin raised his brows, ''nice to see you recovered well, I do hope your sickness wasn't too unbearable.'' 

''Awh,'' something flashed in Eren's eyes for a second, ''it was okay sir, I found help,'' before looking over his shoulder not so subtly at Reiner. 

'Oh no he fucking did not' Armin felt nothing but anger at what Eren was implying, 'he wouldn't have, he couldn't have' 

Armin taught as well as he could trying not to show his inner fury. 

The class was all behaving and focused apart from two brats by his desk. 

Eren would turn around and say something to Reiner a lot and the other boy would often tap Eren's shoulder frequently too. 

Each time Armin would notice from the corner of his eye and each time he'd picture what classroom resource made a good weapon. 

He was aware Eren was playing a game with him, taking a moment to control his emotions Armin calmed down as best as he could not letting Eren see how possessive he was feeling. 

''Okay class, who can put their hand up and tell me some effects of global warming?'' 

Most of the class raised their hands as asked and as Armin was about to call o someone a certain brat raised their voice. 

''Is this even important?'' 

Armin looked blankly at Eren, ''what was that Mr. Jaeger?'' 

''I'm just saying,'' the teen shrugged, ''this is so boring and irrelevant!'' 

Mikasa looked perplexed by Eren's unusual comments. 

''Mr. Jaeger I am sorry this doesn't suit your taste but I am required to teach you this-''

''Ugh you could teach it a little better then,'' Eren cut off rolling his eyes. 

Losing the last bit of patience Armin snapped, ''seeing as you seem to have so many complaints how about you save them for me after school in detention!'' 

''W-w-what! What did I do! Can I not even have an opinion!'' the teen shouted outraged. 

''No, not when it is interrupting other students learning,'' Armin practically barked at the boy, ''if you're that upset you can leave this classroom right now but you will be here after school. I do not want to waste any more of anyone else's time just because you are bored!''

With that outburst, Eren shut his mouth swiftly and Armin held back kicking a chair as the teen had a faint smirk on his face. 

There was no way Armin was letting this slide.

\---

''What the fuck was that?'' Mikasa asked as she, Eren, and Jean walked out of the geography room. 

''Yeah, are you going through mood swings or something?'' Jean sniggered gaining a punch to his arm by both Mikasa and Eren. 

''Fuck you horsey and that was nothing really, no big deal, let's just forget.''

''No,'' the girl stated, ''you have definitely been very different and distant lately if you don't tell us I will find out myself Eren, I swear to god-''

''Mikasa! Please, you know what fine, let's go hang out this weekend or something okay? I've just been a bit stressed recently seeing as it's our final year before uni.''

The girl sighed but agreed to hang out on the weekend, she had her suspicions and theory but she wasn't actually going to force it out of the boy. 

\---

Sometimes he could admit he was a dumb bitch. 

After his heat, Eren came to his senses and understood why Armin didn't do more for him but that didn't mean he was happy. 

He told Reiner straight up that he wanted to make someone, just someone, jealous, and the other boy was all too ready to help out. 

It was disgusting to the omega to be so close to another person's scent like that even if the guy was a beta. 

Now he was standing outside Armin's classroom for his detention. 

'Is this when he spanks me over the desk or some shit?' Eren contemplated to himself, thinking about all the crap he'd read on Wattpad before.

Mustering up all his courage he put on an unbothered face and walked right into the classroom closing the door behind him. 

Armin was simply standing leaning against his desk and Eren took it upon himself to sit and the first table closest to himself. 

Eren squirmed at little, off out at the silence that was heavy in the room. 

''So are you not going to say anything or?'' the teen tried to sound nonchalant. 

''You are quite the brat,'' the teacher stated before walking over to Eren and placing either hand on each side of the teen keeping him trapped. 

''I don't know what you expected me to do,'' he continued, ''drop everything and pound on your door, how in fucks name did you want me to explain to your parents that I know you?'' 

Eren cringed knowing he had no answer at all, ''I'm not an idiot, I didn't expect that!'' 

''Oh yeah?,'' Eren leaned back as Armin bought his mouth close to the shell of the omegas ear, ''then why are you acting out of place kitten? You know it just riles me up.'' 

The boy's mouth opened slightly but his mind was blank as he felt Armin's hot breath on his neck, the man was subtly scent-marking the teen with his own scent.

Receiving no response Armin pulled back to quirk an eyebrow at the boy, he looked down at Eren who's legs were slightly spread and mouth was a little open. 

The man bought his hand up to cup the boy's face and moved his thumb to gently trace his bottom lip before slipping it into the mouth. 

Internally, Armin's alpha was pleased as Eren softly sucked on his thumb without hesitation. 

Again Armin leaned close to lick along the omegas neck, ''are you mad you didn't get my cock?'' he mumbled. 

Erens insides completely flipped, body reacting to just the thought of the blonde's cock. 

Unconsciously he moved his hips up to grind against something, Armin caught on and didn't hold back a chuckle. 

''I was right hmm,'' Armin took his now wet thumb out of the boy's mouth and roughly gripped onto his hips, he pulled Eren and adjusted himself to have one of his thighs resting against the youngers crotch giving him a bit of relief for a second. 

''I know you could get off just by rutting against my leg, huh doll? Are you that desperate?'' 

''F-fuck, you know I am,'' Eren breathed out moving his arms to hold the blond's shoulders. 

He was fully hard and could even feel a little slick starting to be produced, which was rare for him when he was out of heat, the alpha seemed to pick up on the scent and shamelessly groaned out and moved his thigh up and down slowly, causing Eren to gasp and let out a low moan. 

''Fuck Eren, keep your voice down. I should've known you'd be loud even when turned on. I wonder how you'll sound when I properly fuck you. It's going to be so perfect when I put this cock inside of you okay? So don't you dare get upset again, I will make it perfect for you omega.'' 

Eren whimpered as Armin shifted them again so their crotches rubbed together, the grinding was becoming too much and the sensitivity from his recent heat caused Eren to feel the familiar tug in his lower body all too soon.

''Armin ah, I can't... I'm going to cum please ah,'' he panted out. 

Said man's grip tightened almost painfully for a second and Eren wanted to melt at the feeling of the alpha holding him like he was his. 

Armin looked down and saw the boy's thighs shake and leaned to suck a mark into his neck, right above the omegas scent gland, ''you're going to cum for me? You want to come right here on one of your classmate's desks?... So worked up just from a little touching.''

The alpha smirked to himself as he felt the boy's nails dig into his shoulders harsher, he could tell he was close, so he pulled away completely. 

Armin stepped back from Eren and admired his view of the boy's legs trembling and his eyes glossy, Eren remained panting but calmed down a little after whining at the loss of stimulation. 

''Armin...what?'' he gasped, breathing labored with a scowl now on his face despite his flushed face. 

The alpha crossed his arms smugly looking unaffected as if he wasn't rubbing his clothed dick on Eren. 

''I don't want you to make a mess of those panties that I saw Reiner got a good look at too!'' Eren looked dumbfounded at Armin. 

The blonde readjusted Eren's hair and skirt before pulling him off the desk and onto his feet, he guided Eren by the shoulder's to the classroom door and opened it taking right outside of it. 

Eren was still in a haze as he was now standing in the corridor and froze as he heard Armin's dark tone right in his ear, ''Go home Eren, and don't ever disturb my class again or I will have to punish you.'' 

The boy didn't move as he heard the classroom door shut behind him, indicating Armin had gone back in. 

''Oh,'' Eren said to himself, ''oh.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and all the support!  
> See you in the next update <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ball begins to roll downhill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff before shit starts to hit the fan and the plot goes a bit crazy lol-  
> I do have an ending in mind that is logical but mean, so I may not go through with it. Also, I know it says 20 chapters but that is just a rough goal, there could be more or there could be less.  
> Happy reading.

Eren: **Let's go out together casually.**

Eren: **For like food or something**

Armin: I will be happy to do that

''Erennn,'' Mikasa sighed giving the boy's shoulder a hard nudge. 

It was Saturday and the two best friends were both lying on Jean's bed. 

Jean had gone out to get some lunch leaving his friends to remain comfortable in his home. 

''Eren your head is always somewhere else these days,'' Mikasa said trying to lean over and take a peek at the brunette's phone. 

''Ah, sorry Mika, that was just my mum.'' 

Eren put his phone down and turned onto his side giving Mikasa his full attention. 

Mikasa did the same feeling happy now that Eren was finally paying attention to her, ''tell me what's been up with you recently?'' 

''Nothing much-'' 

Mikasa frowned, ''no Eren, you aren't as slick as you think. You know I'll support you with whatever it is.''

The omega smiled and thought to himself, ' _Mikasa my mate is our geography teacher and I am very much slick for him.'_

''Fine,'' he sighed, ''I think I am maybe in a relationship.'' 

The girl looked blankly at her friend, ''you think? What? How can you be unsure? You either are or you aren't Eren.'' 

Before Eren could defend himself Jean burst in with his arms full of bags containing takeout. 

''I have come with gifts!'' he exclaimed giving a bag of Chinese each to his friends. 

Eventually, they were sitting in a triangle of sorts with their food in the middle, ''talk any shit while I was gone?'' Jean asked, stuffing his mouth with noodles. 

Mikasa and Eren both cringed at the sight and then Mikasa looked pointedly at Eren. 

''Oh yeah, Eren was about to explain his relationship that he is in but also not in.'' 

''eh?'' Jean looked at Eren eagerly, ''I didn't know you were getting that D.''

Eren blushed and glared at the boy, ''shut up horse, I haven't gotten any dick yet.'' 

''Yet,'' Jean wiggled his brows suggestively as Mikasa told him to shut up before gesturing to Eren to explain. 

''Okay listen up because I am only going to explain once. I have met my mate but unfortunately, the conditions are very inconvenient but then we're mates, so I don't get what I am supposed to do! Also, he teases too damn much but hasn't outwardly asked to fuck me yet and we have talked but I am still unclear with how we're exactly working! Like, am I his boyfriend because I don't fucking know? God, honestly that man needs to be more clear, it's like he's speaking in code sometimes! He definitely wants to fuck me but he hasn't! At this point, I just want to cop a fucking feel of his dick because hello? A bitch is starved!'' 

By the time Eren was done with his soliloquy both his friends had long forgotten their food and just stared at the boy who was aggressively stabbing a piece of chicken. 

''He met his mate'' Mikasa mumbled. 

''You are fucking malnourished of that dick, holy shit Eren you have never sounded this desperate!'' 

Eren gave the finger to Jean and looked at Mikasa fearfully, ''yeah the guy is definitely my mate Mikasa.'' 

''Who is it? It has to be someone we see regularly if they've gotten you this sexually frustrated,'' Eren cursed the girl's deductive skills. 

''I can't say,'' he mumbled desperately wanting to move on from the topic. 

Mikasa softened her eyes, ''if you guys are mates I won't pull you apart no matter who it is,'' she practically cooed at the omega. 

Eren squirmed under her gaze before mumbling, ''it's Mr. Arlert.'' 

Jean choked loudly and rushed out of the room in a coughing fit. 

Eren's eyes widened as Mikasa growled, ''what the fuck Eren!'' 

\---

After a lot of debating and persuasion, Mikasa and Jean agreed to act as if they didn't know about Eren and Armin. 

Mikasa was more than upset with the news because she worried an older man would take advantage of Eren easily but fated mates were fated and she couldn’t argue with that. 

Eren and Armin mutually agreed to have their date as far out of town as they could. 

That's why Armin had prepared a relaxed day out in a field where no one could possibly find them. 

“picnic?” Eren grinned as Armin pulled a hamper full of things out of his car boot. 

“Yes, here grab this please,” Armins alpha was pleased at the scent of his pleased mate. 

He, just like anyone, was nervous about this first date. 

Armin planned it a little strategically and had let Levi know every single detail just to earn brownie points with the omega. 

Levi was very obviously impressed at the man's planning but instead of showing that, he threatened to follow the two if his gut felt like something was up. 

The two mates were lying on the picnic blanket facing the sunset. 

Armin would find himself sneaking glances at the boy next to him, Alpha in a state of bliss that their date was going well. 

The two had eaten slowly while they exchanged facts about themselves and stories of their childhood. 

Eren had almost gotten up and left in embarrassment when he found out Armin’s first crush was actually on the ocean, “hey! It’s not my fault my mum would refer to it as a ‘her’ and always described it as beautiful! You should’ve seen my face when we went to the beach and I realized it was just a body of water but that didn’t make it nonetheless beautiful.” 

Eren had laughed so much after that and despite being ridiculed, Armin had chuckled too.

”Hey we’re like boyfriends right?” Eren asked softly. 

Armin's eyes widened a little, “what, yes of course!” 

“Okay!,” Eren beamed at the man,” just checking.” 

The two stared at each other a little and a slight blush reached Erens cheeks as he noticed the older man's eyes would flicker down to his lips. 

About to lean in to kiss the man Eren’s heart skipped a beat, ‘ _holy fuck we haven’t kissed before_ ,’ he thought startlingly. 

Armin shifted so he was sitting up and softly tilted Erens chin so the two were close to each other. 

‘Are we about to kiss right now?’ Eren mentally scolded his mind for making TikTok references as his alpha was coming in for their first kiss. 

There weren’t any fireworks when their two mouths met, instead, tranquility overtook and Eren felt himself leaning into his alpha giving the man all his trust. 

Eren had kissed many people before but Armin, Armin was his _mate._ The man's kiss was strong and mature. It weakened his knees and was overwhelming with control. The alpha pulled back eyes fixed on _his_ omegas plush wet lips and his alpha was full of pride at the subtle trembling and panting coming from Eren. 

“You’re perfect Eren...you’re perfect.” 

———

It was dark out and Eren had texted his mum that he was on his way home from Mikasa’s as he was seated in Armin's car. 

The two were buzzing with happy pheromones but never mentioned it. 

“Oh shit,” Armin mumbled as he drove. 

“What is it?” Eren asked admiring the view of the man's strong grip on the wheel. 

“Nearly out of gas. They are consequences of driving so far out I guess.” 

Eren chuckled and agreed, “there should be a petrol pump around here?” 

Armin hummed and after a couple more minutes he spotted said pump and pulled up quickly to fill up. 

“I won’t even be a second,” he reassured the boy before doing a light jog up and into the station to pay. 

Eren sat comfortably and played with the radio a little. Getting bored, he peopled watched instead. 

A tall broad blonde man entered the station and Eren snorted at the man's thick eyebrows. 

“Oh wait what?” 

———

“Mr. Arlert! Fancy seeing you here!” 

“Mr. Smith! Right back at you!” Armin exclaimed a look of horror across his face as he was bent over looking at snacks he wanted to give Eren. 

“Weekend trip away. I’m glad to see you so settled in these last few weeks. I must say I was a little apprehensive hiring someone with so little experience but hey! A fresh face is certainly doing good seeing as all your students are performing phenomenally well!” Erwin babbled following Armin who was hastily paying for the petrol and a couple of snacks.

The headteacher was completely oblivious to the obvious un-comfort Armin was in. 

Armin cursed everything he could as when he bid his farewell Smith just followed him out. 

If Armin went up and into his car right now there was no doubt that his boss would see his student sitting happily in the passenger seat. 

The younger man glanced at his car but almost froze when there was no sign of Eren. 

He brushed it off and paced over to his car still being followed by a talkative Erwin. 

''Oh ah, this your car? I had one like this when I was young too! Let me take a look!'' 

Armin felt like his life was spiraling right before his eyes as Erwin yanked the passenger door open without a care in the world and just sat in.

''What the fuck,'' Armin groaned and swiftly sat in the driver's seat giving the headteacher a weak smile. 

''Mr. Smith I hate to be rude but I am in a rush so if you don't mind-'' 

''This does bring back memories it definitely does! Hmm, what is that scent though? Ah, you must've had company recently! Oh my, I must seem terribly rude. God if I was bothering you why didn't you say so? I'll leave you to it alright! Have a safe trip back. Oh, and please come visit me in my office tomorrow morning. Thank you!'' 

Armin melted with relief as the other man left abruptly but he quickly panicked at the thought of where on earth Eren went. 

''Thank fuck he's gone.'' 

Armin's head swung round at the voice coming from the backseat. 

There in all his glory was Eren Yeager cramped up in the foot room behind the passenger seat, ''god I need a chiropractor, my body is not as flexible as you'd expect.'' 

The boy untangled himself, clearly, he had propelled himself behind the seat and crouched as much as he could. 

''You clever boy,'' Armin breathed out as Eren climbed back over and plopped back into the seat that now smelt like his headteacher. 

''He's so obnoxious,'' the teen moaned but began giggling. 

High on the adrenaline of nearly being caught, Armin too started laughing uncontrollably as he pulled out at sped away from the station. 

Erwin frowned from where he stood in the middle of the gas station as he watched Eren Yeager clamber into his staff's passenger seat. 

He had his suspicions from immediately catching the familiar scent on the teacher in the store and it was confirmed as he watched the two laughing in the car. 

He had also overheard Levi angrily ranting to Hange about the man but now he was realizing what was probably going on. 

There was no way he was going to allow teachers to take advantage of his students. 

Throwing himself embarrassingly into the other man's car was the only way to verify his thoughts and the fact Eren's scent was incredibly apparent really confirmed all his thoughts. 

He suspected that seeing as Eren was not actually present he would discuss the boy in his office the next morning but waiting around for a moment longer and then physically seeing the boy was all that he needed. 

Erwin sighed to himself as he knew in his mind he was going to have to let go of a genuinely remarkable teacher. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, they are caught and Erwin is not pleased at all.  
> Comments are appreciated and thank you so much for reading!  
> See you in the next update <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin makes a choice after consulting the wise man in town, Levi Ackerman.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I need to stop releasing more works while I have unfinished ones, and also my own life is going to shit right now so apologies for the slower updates but they should go back to my normal fast ones eventually.  
> This is very much dialogue-heavy but I promise the next chapter should be better I think.

When faced with a contradiction most people often do turn for help. 

Whether it's to their family and friends or maybe their religion they do go out to seek other opinions to help them make up their own decision. 

In this town, as all the wisest people do, people turn to Levi Ackerman. 

Levi scowled as the doorbell rang loudly through his house. 

His scowl only got deeper as his mate pecked his forehead sympathetically and crawled off of him and hurried to open the door. 

''Can't even let a man get head in peace,'' he muttered to himself throwing on an oversized shirt and his boxers, choosing to neglect his trousers.

Levi angrily made his way downstairs and glared at Erwin Smith. 

''You better have a good reason to be here so late Erwin?'' 

The blonde cringed at the snarky tone and nodded, ''I mean, it's about Eren Yeager and Armin Arlert, so I do think you'd be interested.'' 

Levi didn't miss how Hange's face went comically shocked and had to keep his own face straight, ''well, let's go sit in the living room and not the fucking hallway, tea?'' 

''No thank you,'' Erwin declined, taking his shows off at the door and followed the pair into their living room. 

The fact Hange was eerily silent put a bad taste in Erwin's mouth, 'there's no way they'd already know?' he thought to himself. 

Hange and Levi sat next to each other as Erwin seated himself comfortably in the armchair so he was in front of them. 

''So!,'' Hange suddenly exclaimed, ''what'd Eren do now'' they laughed trying to bring the tense mood up. 

''I am firing Armin Arlert tomorrow morning,'' the headteacher said bluntly. 

Hange and Levi stared at the man with no reaction until suddenly Hange cackled explosively before excusing themsleves. 

Erwin's mouth hung open as he heard them carry on cackling in the next room over. 

Levi rubbed his temple and groaned ''fucking Hange does that when stressed. But why the sudden decision and what does Eren have to do with that?'' 

''Eren is being taken advantage of and I won't allow it!'' 

This time it was Levi who barked out a terrifying laugh, ''Eren!'' he cried ''that brat wouldn't be taken advantage of by anyone!'' 

''B-b-but Levi! I saw them and that man will be packing his belongings and out of the building bright and early tomorrow morning. Honestly, I never expected this from such a respectable man, he possessed the perfect qualities of a teacher. It's going to be extremely difficult to get back an equally talented teacher to replace him.'' 

''Hey,'' Levi said softly, his instincts could tell Erwin was extremely worked up so naturally the omega was compelled to calm him down, ''listen to me carefully Erwin. This is a unique situation and we have to take a look at all the factors here.'' 

Erwin relaxed but narrowed his eyes as Levi continued to speak, ''those two are a fated pair Erwin. Keeping them apart would be disastrous and just plain cruel. Eren is eighteen, he is more than capable of knowing what he wants and Armin is in his twenties but that doesn't even matter seeing as they are clearly meant for each other. I say, just talk to the man and establish boundaries. Hange and I have already spoken to him so I don't see why you need to fire him especially if it's only going to cause you inconvenience.'' 

''You know!'' Erwin spluttered astounded that Levi, out of all people, could be okay with something like this. 

''Yes,'' the other man sighed, ''I know, I was completely against it but thinking about it there's not much I could do. Besides Eren's leaving in like two terms, that's not that long.'' 

Hange could still be heard wheezing a little as what sounded like cupboard doors opened and closed, they eventually returned passing Erwin a much-needed drink before nestling into their mate. 

''Yep, I agree Erwin! Just leave them be, talk to Eren as a headteacher to check he's doing fine and then Armin to know he's being watched, and then just leave them alone honestly the kid deserves a mate to take care of him,'' they shrugged as they softly petted the back of Levi's neck causing the omega to practically slip into their lap as he moved to rest his head against them. 

''But...Hange...ugh'' Erwin was conflicted, he understood that this was an extremely complicated situation, ''I think I'll take this up with the governing body.'' 

Hange felt Levi stiffen and they slowly spoke their concern, ''Are you sure about that? I respect all your decisions Erwin but don't you think talking to them could complicate things unnecessarily?'' 

''Okay, but can you imagine if this got out! God, imagine what parents would be thinking? They'd be scared sending their kids off here in case they'd come back fucking mated!'' 

''Shut the fuck up Erwin'' Levi growled, ''this is fucking complicated! No one would think that! You know first hand what it feels like to have your fated mate taken away from you!'' 

The room filled with awkward silence as Levi's mouth worked faster than his mind. 

The omega gasped at his own words slapping a hand over his mouth as if it would put the words back in. 

''Erwin... I'm so damn sorry. I didn't mean it,'' the omega apologized while mentally cursing himself. 

The blonde simply took another swing of his drink before getting up sharply, ''that's alright Levi, I know'' the man said sincerely ruffling the omegas hair as he walked towards the door. 

''I'll see you two in school tomorrow.'' 

As the door shut Levi looked at Hange who was looking down at him. 

''Well that wasn't very nice sweetheart.'' 

\---

Armin hyped himself up as he stood outside his boss's office. 

He thought about it and he couldn't come up with any bad reason for Erwin Smith to be calling him into his office first thing in the morning. 

However, the man was a little angsty as he had seen Eren looking red-faced and angry in the corridor, he didn't get to ask the boy what happened and what had upset him as he was suddenly called into Smith's office. 

The sooner he saw Smith the sooner he could go console his omega. 

The air was thick as he opened the door and Smith wordlessly gestured to the seat in front of the desk. 

''Hello Mr. Arlert.'' 

Armin smiled, ''good morning, what can I do for you?'' 

''Oh not much, just tell me about you and Eren Yeager's relationship?'' 

Erwin was impressed as the other alpha kept his composure, '''hmm? I'm not sure I understand Mr. Smith?'' 

''Don't. I spoke to Levi and Hange already. I am incredibly surprised they are so okay with it-'' 

''With all due respect, we are a fated pair. There is no way to avoid each other. I understand that our situation can arise many safeguarding issues and potentially ruin the reputation of this school so I am prepared to face any consequence you are planning to give me. If you need to fire me then so be it. I will be out as fast as I can.'' 

Erwin was stunned as the alpha proudly declared he wouldn't mind being fired, ''wow I didn't think you'd be so willing.'' 

''Of course, I am! I am very self-aware of what's going on right now and losing this job seems little in comparison to this whole school losing its reputation. Not to mention Eren's reputation, who knows what people will say about him once they figure not only is he an omega but he's also paired with his teacher.'' 

Armin had to admit that he expected this to happen but not so soon. 

Was he ready to throw his job away? Not at all. But if he had to then he would. 

''You are truly a one of a kind,'' Erwin muttered, ''listen Armin, I am going to pretend this conversation did not happen but Eren Yeager will speak weekly with a counselor just to ensure he is protected whilst he is still a student here. This is highly unethical and extremely forbidden but I cannot bring myself to cause such a mess. However, if anyone else is to find out I am afraid I will not help you with those consequences.''

Armin wholeheartedly agreed to the terms and thanked the headteacher multiple times before being dismissed back. 

Alone in his office, Erwin dwelled on if he had made the right decision. 

There was no doubt he'd hear from Levi soon asking what he had done. 

Erwin sighed and put the whole ordeal at the back of his mind as he pulled out the paperwork to organize Eren a counselor. 

The man glanced at the little photo frame on his desk, ''I'd never separate two mates Marie, you know I wouldn't'' the man spoke quietly to the frame, looking at the bright smile of his own mate. 

He kissed his fingertip before pressing it against the woman's face, his lovely Marie, oh how he wished to have her back. 

\---

''Eren Yeager, if you do not explain to me what is upsetting you so much I will ensure that-'' 

''For god's sake Armin, Mr. Smith acted like an ass! He even asked if we'd fucked!'' 

Armin's alpha wasn't pleased with another person asking his mate such intrusive questions but Armin just wrapped his arms around Eren holding him tight against his chest. 

It was lunchtime and Armin had told the kid to stay behind, leaving the two alone. 

They were enjoying the presence and scent of each other when Eren spoke up, ''you know we haven't talked about that.'' 

''Hmm? About what?'' the alpha said as he took in another deep inhale against the omegas neck, he'd never get enough of his mate's scent. 

''You know, sex? You always seem like you're ready to do it, so why haven't you? I've always had a bit of a kink for being bent over a desk,'' Eren smirked. 

Armin's jaw tightened and he moved his hand from Eren's waist up to hold the back of the boy's head. 

''Is that so? Well sweetheart, as much as I'd like nothing more than to take you whenever and wherever, I am not willing to chance it right now. Also, I have said I'd make it perfect for you so it'll be worth the wait and-'' Armin stopped talking as Eren grinned before slowing going down so he was on his knees. 

''Eren-What? What are you doing?'' the man tried to speak as fluidly as he could as his omega ran over his thighs with his hands and eventually came to stop at the alphas fly. 

''What does it look like?'' Eren teased, slowly licking his lips and slightly opening his mouth so he could make his intentions clear. 

''I don't know what I said that has motivated you to give me a fucking blowjob but I'm not complaining,'' the alpha got a grip of himself and easily fell into the role of letting the omega on his knees know exactly who was in charge here. 

Not wanting to do this in the middle of the classroom Armin roughly grabbed a fistful of brown hair and tugged it as he moved to lean against his desk. 

Eren yelped and eyes already brim with tears at the unexpected sheer force Armin had just dragged him with, the boy stumbled as he somehow managed to do a crouched walk. 

The alpha casually leaned on his desk and beckoned Eren closer with a dark look in his eye. 

''I want those pretty lips wrapped around my cock Eren and I'm pretty sure you want it to.''

Not wanting to show the alpha he was affected, Eren kept his face looking smug as he looked up to Armin through his eyelashes.

' _'Of course alpha_ ,'' the boy practically sang as he swiftly palmed against Armin's crotch, revelling in the harsh tug of his hair that was given. 

Armin inhaled sharply as Eren licked slowly against the underside of his cock. 

The man guided the omegas head as he kept on hand in his hair while the other gripped his desk tightly. 

''That's _fucking it kitten_ ,'' Armin grunted as he felt a hot wet mouth took in his cock. 

Eren looked absolutely gorgeous with a light blush against his tan skin and his bright eye's brimmed with tears as he pushed his own head down his alpha's substantial cock. 

He sucked and drew back to give Armin's tip a teasing lick. 

''I guess practice makes perfect,'' Eren innocently suggested. 

Armin's grip tightened painfully in the omega's hair, the thought of Eren having done this to others caused his alpha to almost take full control to teach the precious omega who was taking his cock in his mouth a lesson. 

'' _Fucking brat_. The only cock for your mouth is _this_ one, okay?'' 

Eren choked as his alpha mercilessly forced his cock deeper into the back of his throat. 

The choking only drove Armin on and the alpha harshly thrust his hips up going impossibly deeper. 

The alpha kept in his low guttural moans that were daring to slip past but he managed to keep composure as he relentlessly fucked Eren's mouth. 

''You look fucking _gorgeous_ , so good for me Eren. Taking it like you were made for it. _Ha_ , I guess you were made for it huh? You were made to take _this cock_ ,'' the alpha's voice got deeper and deeper with each thrust. 

Eren whimpered and whined around his alpha as drool was escaping down the corners of his mouth. He was making a mess but couldn't bring himself to care. 

The omega felt himself slicken a little and Armin must've caught the scent as he growled before doing another thrust but this time he kept his cock down the boy's throat. 

''Do you think about this Eren? Do you think about my cock in your throat as I stand here teaching the class? I bet you'd _love_ it if I kept my cock in your mouth as a taught huh? You wouldn't care who saw, you just want your alpha's cock.'' 

The way Eren's throat tightened as Armin spoke filthily gave him all he needed to know. 

Armin was pushed over the edge as he looked down and the sight of the tears now falling down Eren's face made his alpha snarl possessively with pride. 

This view was for Armin and Armin only. 

The man pulled back a bit so his cock rested on Eren's tongue as he jerked out the last bit of cum and the man immediately bent down to grip Eren's neck, he wrapped his hand around the delicate neck and used his other hand to trace over the omegas red wet lips. 

Armin was pleased as Eren opened his mouth showing off the cum on his tongue. 

''That's right sweetheart, this mouth is for me, _don't you dare forget_.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me how you found this!  
> Thank you for reading and I appreciate every single one of you so stay safe out there <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> For one, I don't know if any of you noticed but when I removed the first chapter which just included their age, the whole damn fic's chapters got switched around???? I don't know if ao3 was trying to have a laugh by doing that but for the most part, I think I have rearranged it to the correct order again, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know if the first couple chapters are in a wack order.  
> Secondly, I took time to write out the story to the end and now it's done so expect regular updates again!! 
> 
> You can probably tell but somethings I’ve included with the other teachers are going to be touched more in the Levi/hange side story thing I’m going to do. So that’s why some parts with like Erwin might feel random but they’re set up to be looked into deeper in the side story. 
> 
> But anyway, enjoy reading :)

Weeks went by fast and it was nearly the end of the winter term. 

Things in Eren Jeager's life were going well.

Knowing he had a mate, someone who was solely meant for him, caused his heart to flutter many times in a day. 

Sneaking glances during school and going out together on weekends lowkey, bought both males joy they never thought they could experience before. 

The support from the people closest to them made things a whole lot easier too. 

\---

All Armin wanted was to get through two more terms of school and then Eren would officially not be his student. 

While that didn't sound that far away, Armin had realized when it came to it, he lacked the vital amount of patience that he used to have. 

His urge to hold his mate would almost be painful and seeing Eren with his friends, particularly other alpha's was enough to drive him crazy. 

But he was still logical and would never jeopardize what they had going. 

Currently, it was class and Armin had given the students a group task. 

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but every once in a while when his and Eren's eyes met, his heart would skip a beat. 

It was the little things like that which shocked Armin, in all his years he never thought he'd be experiencing such tender love. 

He knew firmly that he would do anything for his mate no matter the consequence. 

\---

The bell rang and everyone rushed to bring themselves together to leave. 

Mikasa smiled as she held Eren's arm, the two had PE so they smoothly made their way to their lockers to grab their kits. 

''You are much happier you know?'' 

Eren flushed at Mikasa's casual words, ''is that so?'' 

The girl grinned, ''yes and honestly, I'm glad! You deserve this and more Eren.'' 

\---

After Mikasa had said much too wholesome words, Eren had smothered her in a hug. 

This lead to the two of them being late. 

''You're late!'' Mr. Forster sang as if they weren't aware. 

In unison, Mikasa and Eren mumbled an apology. 

''That's okay, Eren you can make up for it by staying behind to help me clean up,'' the teacher exclaimed. 

Mikasa frowned, ''what about me Sir, I too was late so I will stay to help-''

''No,'' she was cut off harshly, ''no need Mikasa. You'll get reprimanded too don't worry.'' 

\---

''You like playing with balls anyway Jeager!'' 

Connie's voice was cut off by Eren, Mikasa, and Sasha all throwing their basketballs in the boy's face. 

The lesson was painfully slow but as much as Eren wanted it to end he also didn't want to stay behind to clean. 

''You should dip,'' Connie had suggested and the omega did think over it but decided against that. 

He would put away the balls as fast and he could and then he'd sprint, change, and be gone. 

He probably wouldn't even cross paths with his annoying teacher. 

After 60 minutes of torture, the bell finally rang again. 

Eren scowled as his fellow classmates dumped their balls just from where they were standing across the hall, causing Eren's clean-up job to be more of a hassle. 

Mikasa did subtly try to move the balls with her feat into one neat corner but the glare from her teacher made her give Eren a sympathetic pout before rushing off out with the others. 

''What asses,'' Eren grumbled to himself as he chased a rolling ball. 

The atmosphere was uncomfortable as he silently tied while Floch simply stood and watched. 

It was unnerving, the man could at least look at his phone or something, maybe he was just suspicious and didn't want Eren to do a lazy job. 

Nevertheless, Eren continued to clean while Floch was practically burning holes into the back of his head. 

\---

She was unhappy. 

Mikasa had a scowl on her face as she debated waiting until Eren came to his locker but she knew she had tuition to get to. 

With building frustration she kicked the bottom of the locker. 

''May I ask what happened for Eren's locker to receive such treatment?''

The young alpha cringed in embarrassment, ''Uhm Mr. Arlert I-'' 

\---

It had taken the boy around 15 minutes to be completely done and he scurried out to the changing room all while not daring to meet Flochs eyes once. 

Eren whipped off his shirt and shorts and scrambled to yank out his uniform from his bag. 

He had got the skirt on and was buttoning up his shirt when a click had his head whipping around. 

No one should be here except for Eren, so the boy was frightened by the only door shutting and clicking. 

Looking over his shoulder, Eren couldn't hide the look of irritation as he quirked a brow at Floch standing at the door. 

What the fuck could he want now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s another chapter  
> Sorry, it was so short but I needed to just set the scene for the next one.   
> A lot is about to happen so brace yourselves for what I've got planned.   
> I also apologize for the delay with this chapter!   
> Thank you for reading I’d love to hear your thoughts!  
> See you in the next one <3


End file.
